boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 2
In the Extended Finale, our BoBoiBoy leaves Rintis Island, but after 6 months, he will come back! with more Awesome episodes coming to your way! Episodes The Return of BoBoiBoy - BoBoiBoy came back to Rintis Island to reunite with Tok Aba and his friends. The Haunted House - Gopal and BoBoiBoy went to a Haunted House to investigate why it is haunted, later they found out that Fang is the one who haunted it. BoBoiBoy Vs. Fang - Teacher Papa Zola challenged BoBoiBoy and Fang to compete in a Sprint Race with eggs. The Soccer Game - BoBoiBoy teamed up with his friends while Fang teamed up with Adu Du and Probe in a game of Soccer The Revenge of Adu Du and Fang - Adu Du and Fang want their revenge against BoBoiBoy after they lose in the game. New Characters Fang - (voiced by Wong Wai Kay) Known as the "Mystery Boy" in the Extended Finale, he is jealous of BoBoiBoy because his Powers is more awesome than him. In "The Football Game", Adu Du and Probe became friends with him. Teacher Timmy - (voiced by Fatimah Zafira) An English Teacher and 5th Grade Adviser of Rintis Island Primary School. Ejo Jo - (voiced by Noriman Saffian) An alien who's the General Commander of the Planet Atata Tiga. Iwan - (voiced by Nurasyikin "Ekeen" Khalit) One of the classmates of BoBoiBoy, a boy that is scared of Horror stories, but he helped them his Team win the Soccer Match between Fang, Adu Du and Probe. The Class (including Amar Deep and Stanley) - (voices by Fatimah Zafira) (Siti), Amamina Allim (Amy), and Faridah Mat Salleh (Suzy)) The friendly classmates of BoBoiBoy, Ying, Yaya, Gopal and Fang in School. Recurring Characters Bago Go - (voiced by Nizam Razak) An alien Weapon Vendor who now owns Adu Du's Spaceship but soon he gave it to Ejo Jo. Papa Zola - (voiced by Nizam Razak) A Fictional Character in a Video Game which appeared in the last season, this time, He is now a Math and the Physical Education Teacher of Rintis Island Primary School. Comparison to it's previous season * The scene where BoBoiBoy hugged his Granddad is seen again (Episode 1). * Unlike in the first season, Nizam Razak was replaced by Yap Ee Jean and Dzubir Mohammed Zakaria as the directors of the series. Season 3 Season 3 of BoBoiBoy will be airing on 2 June 2013 Starting with Episode 53 and Episode 54 (both named BoBoiBoy Returns Again). But in the mean time, Adu Du and Fang join forces to torture BoBoiBoy and his friends and families and destroy the Earth for evil's sake. In BoBoiBoy Season 3, there will be an epic battle for the universe between Team Adu Du and Team BoBoiBoy. the team members are: Team Adu Du * Adu Du *Probe * Adudu's Robots *Fang * Mukalakus Team BoBoiBoy * BoBoiBoy * Ying * Yaya * Gopal * Papa Zola * Iwan * Amar Deep * Amy * Stanley * Nana * Suzy * Siti Zubaidah Category:Episodes Category:Characters Category:BoboiBoy Category:Credits Category:Seasons Category:Persons working for Animonsta Studios Category:Season 2